1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a math educational aid and, in particular, a circular fraction teaching and learning aid.
2. Description of Related Art
One currently available fraction learning aid is composed of a flat-bottom plate and a single piece of pie-shaped guiding segment. The user has to move the guiding piece and manually mark on the fraction scale for each fraction to be worked on. As a result, the manual marking process not only reduces the accuracy but also causes confusion in learning. In addition, the design has two major faults:
1. the flat bottom limits the maximum of the fractions to 1, i.e. 360 degrees of a circle. PA1 2. a single piece for manual marking is too cumbersome for the user. Since the user has to move the piece to a new position for each fraction involved, the guide lines change each time. It relies entirely on the user to accurately move the guiding piece and mark on the scale, which is very time consuming, not to mention the total accuracy is difficult to achieve.